Summertime Sadness
by Tony's-Loki
Summary: Loki knew this would happen, he only wishes that this wouldn't have happened in front of the love of his life. Thorki! Avengers AU. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh look, another story...  
I hope you guys like this one! It's not FrostIron, it's Thorki, and I know the majority of my readers are FrostIron shippers, but I hope you give this story a chance.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately.  
As it is, enjoy!**

* * *

Loki knew this would happen, he had known it for a while to be honest.

When his mother told him this would happen, he didn't want to believe her. He didn't want to believe what she had said, and he was angry with her for quite some time.

Now though, as he looks back at everything that has happened so far, he regrets his anger, and he wishes that he could apologize to his mother, because these last couple of months have been the best in his short life.

It was hard at first, but as time wore on, he grew used to his predicament, and he found peace.

He wishes he could go back in time, wishes he could make up for everything, wishes he could make every moment count, but he cannot.

He knew this would happen, and he briefly wonders how his mother knew, and now, as he lays on the cold, hard ground, gasping in pain, choking on his own blood, tears streaming down his face, he accepts it as his fate.

Now he only wishes that this wouldn't have happened in front of the love of his life.

He wishes Thor didn't have to witness this.

He wishes Thor didn't have to witness him die.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but I promise the chapters will get longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here is chapter two! As promised, it is much longer than the first chapter, and I really hope you guys like it!  
Thank you for the faves/follows/reviews, they really mean a lot to me, especially considering this is my first fic for the Thorki ship!  
Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Thor knew this day would come, but he did not expect it to come so soon.

When his mother came into his room that morning with a hurried step, a smile on her gentle face, he thought nothing of it, despite it being unusual for his mother to come and wake him in the morning.

It wasn't until breakfast when his father announced, with a wide smile, that it was time, that he understood.

He finished his breakfast, a small, placid smile on his face, and left, alone, for the stables.

He rode through the courtyard of the palace, down the path to the streets of the village and out of Asgard's golden gates, his deep red cloak draped behind him, and headed east.

It took a few hours, but he was glad when he finally reached the entrance to the woods, deciding it would be better to take a shortcut through them than to go all the way around them. It would be a much longer journey to Jotenhiemr if he stayed on the path, and not many people know of the shortcut, so he would not be intercepted on the way.

It was morning when he left Asgard and it was reaching late afternoon by the time he directed his steed out of the forest and back onto the main path.

The day was crisp and cool but Thor didn't mind. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to pay attention to the chill in his bones.

Thor remembers when his mother would tell him that he had a special someone waiting for him in Jotunheimr when he was younger.

He remembers when he would ask her how she knew that this special someone was for him, she would smile and cup his cheek before saying, _Because everyone has that special someone waiting for them._

He chuckles at the memory and shakes his head, his golden, back length hair shifting around his shoulders gently with the movement.

However, Thor is much wiser now.

When his father, the king of Asgard, told him that he was betrothed to the prince of Jotunheimr he was, at first, disgusted. The idea of marrying someone he has never met was not appealing to him, but as time went on he came to accept his fate wholeheartedly.

He thinks about what his tutors taught him about the Jotuns, and he wonders.

The Jotun are a tall people, towering over most, including the Aesir. They have skin so white it appears almost blue and hair so dark it makes night look like day.

In Thor's mind the Jotun are a beautiful race, and he is glad his betrothed is of this race. He is also glad his betrothed is special, rare.

Thor once asked his father what his betrothed looked like, for his father is the only person who has seen the foreign prince, and his father told him that his betrothed is small in height for a Jotun.

Most would believe that a small Jotun would be considered a runt, a disgrace, something worthless and disposable.

But in Jotenhiemr being small is a rarity, and is considered a good omen. Small Jotuns are precious, beautiful, and are treated well and with respect, and it just so happens that the crowned prince is a small Jotun.

As Thor turns around a low hill on the path he smiles. Ahead are the white gates of Jotunhiemr, and just beyond them is the person he will marry.

Though he has never met the prince himself and knows that this marriage is arranged, he vows to protect his betrothed and to love his betrothed to the best of his abilities.

He travels for another few minutes before he rides up the streets of the village toward the gates of Palace City, the guards stationed there opening them for him, and he steers his steed toward the white-walled castle.

* * *

Loki paces anxiously in his room.

The sun has started to set, casting a warm glow over the frost-covered ground in Jotunhiemr's Palace City and it's white stone buildings.

He glances out of the window in his room, his emerald eyes glazing over as the reminder that he may never see his home again settles in his mind.

He sighs and sits down on the plush, dark green window seat, wrapping his arms around his drawn up legs, resting his chin on his knees.

He knows that this alliance with Asgard will ultimately help Jotunhiemr, but it's still upsetting to him.

Loki doesn't want to leave his home, but it is his duty as a prince to help his people, even if it means leaving them to marry a foreign prince.

He looks around his room for what he is sure is the last time, taking in the sight of his well-worn books, little trinkets and memoirs, his desk and the notes scattered across the top of it.

He looks at his bed, studying the black and green sheets and silks, the black fur blanket draped across the foot of it.

He's made so many memories in this room, and he fears that he may forget them if he doesn't take in the sight of it right now.

A soft knock on the door startles Loki, and he watches as it gets pushes open slowly. He watches as his mother pokes her head in through the tiny crack, a sad smile on her lips.

He keeps his eyes on her as she walks in, the curls in her hair bouncing with each step, the small, single braid in her hair swinging from side to side with the weight of the single emerald gem in it.

When she sits down next to him he stares at her, unshed tears in his eyes.

"He is here, Sweetheart," Farbauti tells him quietly, reaching up to push a few strands of hair behind his ear.

"I don't want to go mother," Loki tells her a few seconds later, his voice quiet and shaky.

"I know you don't, Loki. I don't want you to go either, but you must," Farbauti says as she cups his cheek.

Loki lets out a wavering breath and he looks out of his bedroom window. "I'm scared," he whispers hoarsely.

Farbauti can feel him trembling and she reaches out to take one of his hands in her own, the hand on his cheek gently guiding his face back toward her own. When she sees his face again her heart breaks. She doesn't want her last memory of her son to be of him crying silent tears.

She knows everything that will happen once Loki leaves these chambers, she only hopes what she knows is wrong.

No one, not Loki, not Laufey, know the price she had to pay, but she needed to know that the prince of Asgard would treat her son, her baby boy, the correct way.

She did tell Loki of his own fate, though she isn't sure whether she should have, and though it angered him greatly, she did not tell him how she knew no matter how much he asked her to because she was afraid that he would go seek the seer himself, but nor does she regret telling him.

Farbauti wipes Loki's tears away with the sleeve of her baby blue dress and she looks at him, her green eyes piercing into his own. "Do not be afraid, my love. This is for the best. It is not safe for a prince to be in Jotunhiemr anymore," she says softly.

"Nor is it for a queen," Loki counters, but there is no anger in his voice, only sadness and worry.

Farbauti sighs and looks at her lap, bringing her hands down. "No, it is not, but my place is here with your father. Yours is in Asgard, with the prince. You will be safe there."

Loki looks back out at the city below. He watches the people as they go about their business, and he feels more tears sting his eyes. He swallows a lump in his throat, feeling numb. "I know."

Farbauti looks at Loki and she stands. "I will let the prince in then," she tells him.

Loki nods, though the movement feels spastic to him, and he looks away, turning his back on the city, planting his feet firmly on the ground, though he doesn't stand up.

He looks down and folds his hands in his lap, willing his body to stop trembling as he lets out a long breath, hoping that will help to calm him.

He looks up when he hears his door open again, and he stares at the tall, tan-skinned man with golden hair and a deep red cloak following his mother toward him.

Emerald eyes meet thunderous blue when Farbauti stops next to Loki, allowing Thor to stand in front of him.

"Prince Thor, this is my son Loki. Loki, this is Prince Thor," she tells them both as she looks between the two males.

The tears and the fear in Loki's eyes are palpable to Thor, but he puts himself in Loki's position, and he knows he would be in the same state as the young Jotun prince.

Thor places his right hand, balled into a fist, on his chest over his heart in greeting, and he bows. "It is an honor finally getting to meet you, Prince Loki," Thor says after he straightens up again, and he stares at the beautiful being in front of him in quiet awe.

Loki's fair skin and his dark, back length hair gives him an angelic, innocent look. But his eyes, those beautiful, wide, piercing emerald eyes, full of swirling emotions... He can drown in them as they look at him, taking him in.

The prince takes after his mother in every aspect, except for in the eyes. Though the queen's eyes are as green as the prince's, they aren't as beautiful.

Loki bows his head slightly in greeting, not taking his eyes off of Thor's. "And it is a pleasure meeting you as well," he says quietly, his voice a bit thick with tears.

"I have heard very little of you. I look forward to getting to know you," Thor says with a gentle smile.

Loki only nods, not able to say anything. He tears his eyes off of Thor and looks around his room again slowly.

His heart starts to pound in his chest and he has a hard time keeping his breathing steady, panic rising slowly in him. He swallows down his emotions as Thor speaks quietly, pulling him out of his own mind.

"Are you ready to go?" Thor asks softly.

Loki tries to smile as he nods, but a single tear slides down his cheek slowly when he blinks.

Thor, spotting the tear, steps closer and lifts a hand to Loki's face, brushing the tear away with his thumb tenderly.

Loki stares at Thor, surprised at the warmth of his hand, and the touch makes his pounding heart slow.

"Come, you must leave," Farbauti says as she brings a thick, dark green cloak over to Loki, helping him into it before giving him a pair of black leather gloves.

Loki stands in front of his mother, his body trembling, as she pulls the cloak over his shoulders and he fastens the golden clasp at the throat of the cloak with lightly shaking hands.

He pulls the black gloves on as Farbauti pulls the hood of the cloak over his head.

Farbauti smiles sadly at Loki and she cups his face in both her hands, bending down to kiss him on the forehead, before stepping away.

Thor's heart breaks a little at the scene as he realizes that this arranged marriage is breaking a family apart. He pushes his thoughts aside when Loki looks at him again, his eyes impossibly bright, but he doesn't say anything about those eyes as he offers his arm for Loki to take.

Loki looks down at Thor's arm before hesitantly linking his own arm to it and wrapping his other hand over his forearm.

He takes one last look out of his window, the last rays of sunlight illuminating the now nearly empty street below, and he lets out a slow, quivering breath before looking away, and letting Thor lead him out of his room, his old room.

* * *

**Please review (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woohoo! New chapter! I would have updated this sooner, but I went to go watch Thor 2... Oh it was amazing! Despite having seen the movie this story will continue with its original plot!  
Thank you for the reviews/faves/follows! They make me a happy writer, no matter how little notifications I am getting!**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

They walk swiftly and quietly down the corridors of the palace, Farbauti a silent presence behind them.

Thor watches Loki out of the corner of his eye as the Jotun prince keeps his own eyes downcast. He can feel Loki trembling lightly and he occasionally puts his other hand over one of Loki's gloves ones, squeezing gently as a sort of reassurance.

His heart aches for Loki. He can't say he knows what it feels like to be taken away from his home at the young age of eighteen, but he is sure that it is nowhere near pleasant.

Thor opens his mouth to say some words of comfort to Loki but he is interrupted by a sudden boom and the sound of screaming people within the palace, and he tenses immediately.

Loki jumps at the sounds, his heart pounding in his chest, and he looks back but his mother is there, pushing him and Thor forward.

"Hurry, you both must leave, now," Farbauti says, her tone harsh and commanding.

"Mother what-"

"There is no time for questions, sweetheart. You must go with Thor to Asgard, you will be safe there," Farbauti interrupts.

"Mother what is going on?!" Loki asks again, his voice a higher pitch than usual and his eyes wide with fear.

"I don't know," Farbauti lies as they turn a corner. The sound of footsteps coming their way reaches their ears and she pushes the two princes forward. "Run, run!" she exclaims and they do so.

Loki stares as Thor pulls out a heavy-looking hammer with a short shaft and a leather strap from underneath his cloak. He's about to ask what the hammer is for but as they turn another corner the blade of a sword is thrust forward.

Thor pushes Loki back and grabs the blade, thankful that he put his riding gloves back on, and pushes it away before smashing Mjolnir into the jaw of a man with a skeletal mask on.

The man falls to the floor with a thud and Thor puts his hand on the small of Loki's back as they start running again, Mjolnir in his other hand and at the ready.

They run through the palace for what seems like hours before they turn the last corner, the door leading to the courtyard less than a hundred feet away.

Farbauti pulls both princes to a stop and she embraces Loki tightly, kissing the crown of his head before taking his face between both of her hands, making him focus on her. "I'm sorry Loki, I'm so sorry! I love you, I love you so much and so does your father! Remember that, you remember that alright?" she says hurriedly as she pushes loose strands of hair out of Loki's deathly pale face. "You go with Thor and you stay with him, do you understand? You go with Thor to Asgard and you stay there! No matter what you see here tonight you do not return!"

Loki nods fervently, fear etched into his features, and Farbauti pulls him into a tight embrace again. She pulls away quickly, taking the emerald gem in her hair out and pressing it into Loki's hand with a meaningful look. Then she looks at Thor with a serious look. "Take him. Keep my son safe... Please..."

Thor looks up at Farbauti and he nods as he takes one of Loki's violently shaking hands in his own. "I will," he vows as he starts to gently pull Loki away.

The sound of voices echoes down the corridor and Farbauti turns Loki around and nudges him toward Thor. "Go now! Loki, I love you sweetheart, I love you," she says as she watches Thor pull him away despite his struggling.

"Mother! Mother!" Loki screeches as he tries to get his hand out of Thor's tight grip as more masked men turn the corner. He watches helplessly as his mother fights them all, fighting to go the opposite direction of Thor's pulling. "Mother!"

Thor turns briefly to get a better hold on Loki and he glances at Farbauti, his eyes widening as he watches the queen move gracefully throughout the fight.

Loki's heart pounds in his chest harshly as he and Thor both watch his mother. The majority of the men are already on the floor in a pool of their own blood, and Loki thinks that his mother still has a chance to get to safety when another man comes up behind her and plunges his spear straight into her back and through her chest, her blue dress turning a dark red with her blood.

"MOTHER!" Loki screams as he tries to run toward her, but Thor wraps his arms around Loki's middle and he hauls him out of the palace.

The last thing Loki sees is his mother falling to her knees, her mouth in a silent 'o' as she looks down at her chest, before falling to the floor, dead.

He screams for his mother hysterically, tears streaming down his face as he claws blindly at the arms around his waist.

Thor quickly glances around as he runs out of the thick doors of the palace and his heart sinks as he looks at all of the burning buildings and watches as families run in a vain attempt to get away from the scorching heat.

He tears his gaze away from the sight and runs for the place where he last left his steed. Relief washes over him when he sees that his steed is still there and he sprints toward it.

Loki continues to fight Thor's grip, trying desperately to get free, to get to his mother, to heal her, to do something for her, but Thor has him in a death hold.

When Thor lifts him onto the back of the horse he tries to get off of it but Thor is too quick and he holds Loki down as he too gets on and leads the horse toward the gates of Palace City in a run.

All of the fight leaves Loki as he and Thor pass through the gates, and he sobs loudly as he slumps against Thor, his body racked with his hysteric crying.

Thor wraps an arm around Loki to keep him from falling off of the horse but he doesn't let up on the horse's reigns.

Once they reach the edge of the woods Thor slows to a stop and turns the horse around to look back.

Though he can't see any part of Jotenhiemr anymore, he can still see the light of the red flames blaze through the night sky.

He looks down at the sobbing prince in his arms, and his heart breaks as the sound of a broken prince rings through his ears.

He presses his lips to Loki's head before turning the horse back around and enters the woods, his betrothed's heart-wrenching sobs filling the eerie quiet of the night.

* * *

He stares out of one of the many palace windows as the gates close, trapping thousands of Jotenhiemr's citizens inside of the high walls.

He doesn't turn when he hears heavy footfalls behind him. "What news."

"The queen is dead and the king is being held in the prison," replies a deep voice quickly.

"And what of the prince?" He waits for a few seconds before he turns his head. _Ah, hesitation._ "What of the prince," he demands a little more harshly.

"The prince has escaped, sir."

He nods and looks forward again. "Leave."

He doesn't pay much attention to the sound of retreating footsteps, instead lost in thought.

_So the prince has escaped. Where to is the question. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter! I hope you guys like it cause feels train, kinda, not really, maybe!  
I got a foller spurt with the last chapter and so many more reviews! thank you guys! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far!  
Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

It was late afternoon when Thor rode back through Asgard's golden gates, the trumpets announcing his arrival.

Thor had kept the horse at a steady run for about a half an hour in the woods that night before allowing it to slow to a trot. Eventually he let the horse rest and get some water.

Loki hadn't protested when Thor lifted him off the horse bridal style, and it worried Thor deeply how quiet the young prince had become.

Before, when they had first entered the woods, Loki was a mess in his arms, weeping loudly, screaming for his mother, and slowly his body racking sobs turned into steady crying before it became whimpering, and now this quiet, closed off yet wide-eyed stare. Tears still trailed slowly down the Jotun's sharp cheekbones, but no sound had escaped his lips in hours.

Now, as Thor lead his steed to a stop in front of the palace steps, Loki lay in his arms, his head resting on Thor's chest where his heart is, one hand loosely gripping his cloak, asleep.

He'd been asleep for hours now, most likely exhausted from the events of the previous day, and when the first rays of light appeared in the dark sky Thor pulled Loki's hood over his face gently, leaving an opening for him to breath, but shielding his eyes from the light.

Thor let go of the reins and carefully got off the horse with Loki still in his arms.

No sooner had he got off the horse when his mother, Sif and the Warriors Three, along with a few guards, came running down the steps toward them.

"So is _that_ the Jotun?" Sif asks with ill-concealed hate as she tries to look underneath the dark green hood.

Thor's eyes darken and he growls at Sif, pulling away from her. "This is my betrothed, and though you do not like that he has taken a place that never belonged to you, you will treat him with respect," he commands. "Do you understand?"

Sif takes a step back at Thor's tone, and she narrows her eyes as she looks at the ground. "I understand," she replies, her voice shaking with anger.

Thor gives her one last glare before he walks past her, toward his mother.

Frigga's hands are clasped in front of her, confusion written all over her face. "Thor, we weren't expecting you until late tonight. What has happened?" she asks as she takes in the sight of her haggard looking son and the still body in his arms.

"Jotenhiemr was attacked last night. The queen... The queen is dead," Thor says as he looks at his mother. "Prince Loki and I witnessed her death."

Frigga gasps quietly and she rushes forward. She reaches up and gently pushes the hood obscuring Loki's face aside. Her eyes soften with sadness as she looks at the puffiness surrounding Loki's eyes and the dry tear stains on his cheeks. She lowers the hood again and looks at Thor. "The poor thing," she says quietly, her voice wavering. "He saw his mother die?"

"Yes," Thor answers solemnly.

Frigga draws in a shaky breath and lets it out slowly as she looks around at the forming crowd. "Bring him inside. There are too many prying eyes here," she says quietly.

Thor nods and he follows behind his mother as she turns to walk up the steps, Sif and the Warriors Three trailing a few steps behind them.

"What of the king?" Frigga asks Thor over her shoulder.

"I know not if King Laufey lives," Thor informs her.

Frigga nods and she turns a corner. "You must speak with your father, tell him what has happened," she says softly.

Thor looks down at Loki's sleeping form before looking back up. "What of Prince Loki? I do not want to leave him alone. He has been through enough, he does not need to wake in a foreign land alone," he says softly.

Frigga turns on her heel and she looks straight at Thor, a soft, barely there smile on her lips.

Thor stops in front of his mother, and when she cups his cheek, relief courses through his body.

"Of course not. Bring him to the throne room. After you've had words with your father take him back to your rooms, for his aren't ready yet," Frigga tells him before pulling away and continuing down the halls.

Thor shifts Loki in his arms slightly, getting a firmer grip on his body, before following his mother again.

They walk in silence for a couple of minutes, the only noise being that of the weapons strapped to the warriors and the guards behind them and their footfalls, and they finally make it to the doors of the throne room.

The guards stationed at the doors open them for Frigga and Thor, but they close them before the other four could enter as well, and Thor is thankful for that. As much as Thor loves his friends, he doesn't want them knowing the details of what happened in Jotenhiemr lest they try to use the details against Loki.

Odin looks up as the doors close with a soft bang, ignoring the parchment in his hand. "Thor, you're back so soon?" he asks as he watches his son, his wife and what he assumes is the Prince of Jotenhiemr in Thor's arms, walk toward him.

"Husband, Thor has grievous news to tell you," Frigga says solemnly as she walks up the steps to the throne, putting one hand on Odin's shoulder.

Odin looks at Thor expectantly, and the uncharacteristically somber look on his son's face has worry seeping into his old bones.

Thor bows his head in his father's direction since he cannot do the standard greeting due to Loki, before he looks up at his father.

"Jotenhiemr was attacked last night, father. Queen Farbauti fought a number of the attackers, stalling them so that Prince Loki and I could escape, however, the queen died before we were out of the palace."

Odin looks at the limp body in Thor's arms before looking back at his son's face. "Did Prince Loki see his mother die?" he inquires softly. When Thor nods his head Odin closes his one good eye and rubs his forehead. "What of Laufey?"

"I know not whether the king survived."

A sad silence falls over the throne room, and no one says anything, each lost in their own thoughts.

Slowly Odin stands and Frigga drops her hand as he walks toward the pair in front of him. He takes Loki's gloves hand in his own, pulling the piece of black leather off slowly, revealing a pale hand, and he clutches it in his own.

After a few seconds of this Odin replaces the glove and takes a step back. "Take the prince to your rooms and let him rest. Tonight we will have a feast in Queen Farbauti's honor, and send her soul to Valhalla, where it belongs," he says with finality.

Thor nods and bows before he turns to leave. Just before he reaches the double doors his father calls his name and he turns. "Yes father?"

"Take care of him, keep him safe."

"I will," Thor says, and the guards pull the doors open, and he leaves.

* * *

**A/N: Feedback is very much appreciated! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here's the newest chapter! I hope you guys like it, cause I kinda don't...  
Thank you for all of the faves/follows/reviews! They're awesome!  
Well, enjoy!**

* * *

"Thor!"

Thor turns around and spots Sif and the Warriors Three walking toward him. He sighs internally but stays in his spot anyway.

"Thor, what happened in there?" Sif asks as she stops in front of him.

"And why is the Jotun still with you?" Fandral asks, though there is no venom in his voice, only curiosity as he tries to look underneath the hood of Loki's cloak.

"His name is Loki, Fandral, and he is still with me because the Allfather wants me to take care of him. As for what happened in the throne room I cannot say. The Allfather wants what was said to be private," Thor lies.

"Come now Thor, surely you can tell us," Volstagg says.

"Unfortunately I cannot. Now, if you'll excuse me," he says as he turns and walks away, leaving his friends to stare after him.

Thor walks as quickly as possible to his rooms, not wanting to be disturbed or stopped.

He ignores the inquisitive stares of the servants in the halls, and when he finally sees the doors leading into his rooms he sighs in relief.

He has a hard time opening one of the doors because he does not want to put Loki down, but he manages to get it open with his foot, and he quickly walks in and closes it once more.

Thor walks past the sitting area and heads straight to his bedroom. Once there he lays Loki down on top of the covers and he pushes the hood of the cloak off completely before undoing the golden clasp holding it closed, letting it fall open. He lifts Loki up again and pulls the dark green fabric off of the bed, before he lays Loki down again, surprised at the heaviness of his cloak as he takes it to a nearby chair. Thor's own cloak is very light compared to the young prince's and he wonders how Loki managed to run in it without falling over the night before.

Thor turns toward the bed again and his eyes travel slowly over Loki's body. The Jotun looks so small laying on his bed, and it amazes him how thin Loki appears to be in his all black attire. He stops to briefly watch Loki's chest move up and down with his slow and steady breathing before his eyes land on Loki's face.

Thor sighs loudly and sadly at the sight. The puffiness and the redness rimming Loki's eyes reminds him of the vow he made to himself when he reached Jotenhiemr less than twenty-four hours before.

He looks away and walks to the adjoining bath in his room and he fills a small bowl with warm water and picks up a small hand towel before taking it and the bowl back toward the bed, sitting next to Loki's still form.

Thor sets the bowl down on the bedside table and dips the towel into it. He wrings it out before bringing it toward Loki's face and he gently wipes away the dry tear stains from Loki's sharp cheeks, leaving them clean and a light pink. He reaches over and takes Loki's hands in his own, pulling off the leather gloves slowly. He repeats his movements with the water and the towel before he wipes Loki's hands free of the fur that must be lining the inside of the gloves.

He stands and moves toward the foot of the bed by Loki's feet, and he's about to remove the leather, knee-high boots wrapped around the Jotun's calves when a quiet whimper disturbs the silence.

Thor looks up and he watches as Loki opens his eyes slowly. He can see the fear and confusion in those beautiful emerald eyes, and he feels as though something pulls on his heart as he stands and walks back to Loki's side when the smaller male covers his face with his hands.

He does the first thing that comes to mind and he combs his fingers gently through Loki's long hair. It's a pleasant surprise for Thor when Loki leans into his touch. He continues his motions, hoping they are soothing and comforting, and he waits patiently for Loki to remove his hands from his face and look at him.

Loki isn't sure for how long he'd been crying, but he's grateful that whoever is with him didn't leave his side at all. He's terrified to say the least and he keeps reliving his mother's death, trying desperately to find anything in her demeanor when she fell to the floor that indicates taht she is alive, but deep down he knows that she is not. And what of his father? Is he dead as well? Is he an orphan now? Or is his father mourning as he is at this moment over his wife? What is to become of him now? Surely no alliance can be made if there is no one left to become allies with. Where will he go now? What will he do? Where will he live? How will he eat with no currency? How will he survive in a land that he knows nothing about?

All of these thoughts fight for dominance in Loki's mind and he moves his hands from his eyes to his ears, trying to block the voices out desperately but failing to do so.

He can feel himself being lifted and covered with something warm before arms encircle him gently and a low baritone voice cuts through all of the noise in his mind.

"Shh, shh, you are safe here, Loki."

"It is too loud," Loki whispers hoarsely as he applies more pressure to his ears. "Please... make it stop..." he begs as his body gives a particularly violent shudder.

He can feel his heart beat frantically in his chest and hear its uneven, rapid tattoo, and his breathing starts to come in short gasps as tears roll freely down his face, a full-blown panic attack engulfing him.

He can feel strong, calloused hands pull his own hands away from his ears gently before pinning them to a broad, muscled chest. He feels himself being lifted again and being presses into the same chest his hands are on before fingers start to rub his back soothingly.

There's another sound in Loki's head now, and it is a steady thump, a calming rhythm, and slowly all the other sounds disappear, leaving only the strong, relaxing beat of whatever it is he is hearing, not recognizing it as Thor's heartbeat.

Thor watches as Loki slowly relaxes into him, but he doesn't stop his ministrations. He doesn't know why Loki calmed, for he hasn't said anything to cause such a reaction. He hopes that, at the least, Loki calmed because he is around the only thing familiar to him in Asgard, and that is himself.

Loki sucks in a breath and slowly lets it out, relaxing completely before becoming practically boneless in the arms around him, his eyes falling closed.

"Feeling better?"

The question was asked quietly and it helps Loki to trust the person he is currently sitting on more. The voice is familiar though he has only heard it a handful of times, and he suddenly realizes who it is.

Loki tenses immediately and he slowly pushes away from the muscular chest. He's glad when he finds no resistance but he's too scared to open his eyes, to scared to look into Thor's stormy blue ones, scared of the judgement that is sure to be in them because of the way he acted the night before. Loki bites his lower lip hard enough to draw blood and a small sound of pain escapes him.

"Loki?"

He flinches slightly when a calloused thumb brushes against his lip, wiping away the small bubble of blood forming on it, and he opens his eyes slowly. He looks straight into Thor's eyes and is surprised to see worry instead of judgement in them. The intensity of Thor's stare has his heart racing and his breath catches in his throat, but he can't look away.

"Are you alright?" Thor asks as he searches Loki's face, placing the hand he used to wipe the blood away on the naps of Loki's neck.

Loki's eyes widen slightly at the touch, his skin heating up where Thor's hand is, and after a few seconds of silence he nods. "I'm fine," he whispers as one of his own hands moves to close around Thor's wrist.

Thor leans forward slightly and looks into Loki's wide green eyes, "Are you sure?" he asks quietly.

Loki nods again and swallows, looking down. "Yes."

Thor stares at Loki a little longer before he pulls Loki into an embrace, not caring that they barely know each other. They're getting married anyway, or Thor hopes that they still are, so what is a little hug compared to marriage?

Loki gasps in surprise as his head comes to rest on Thor's shoulder. He's never been one for touching people or letting anyone, save his mother and father, touch him, but he feels comfortable letting Thor touch and hold him. Sure Thor had done it earlier, but Loki wasn't in his right mind then.

Now, however, he is and he finds that he quite likes sitting in Thor's lap. He likes the strong arms encasing him, he likes Thor's scent and the way his beard gently scratches his neck. He likes the hand in his hair and the one rubbing his lower back, and he frees his own arms from between their bodies and wraps them around Thor as well, closing his eyes and losing himself in the feel of the man he's supposed to marry as he pulls him closer.

Thor's heart swells with joy when he feels Loki wrap his arms around him and he hopes that his father will see Jotenhiemr's need for the alliance so that he can have it's prince completely and all to himself.

They sit there for a while before Thor pulls away and sighs.

Loki stares at the older male, confusion written in his eyes. Before he can ask Thor what's wrong the Asgardian looks at him.

"My father wishes to have a banquet in your mother's honor tonight, Loki," Thor says somberly as he stares back at Loki.

Loki blinks in surprise before he sucks in another sharp breath. "O-oh, I see," he says, his voice waving as he tries to stay composed. "Am... Am I to be in attendance?" he asks quietly, looking away.

"Father did not say. I believe he wants you to decide whether to go or not," Thor answers honestly.

"Well... are you going?" Loki asks hesitantly as he looks up at Thor through his dark lashes.

Thor nods. "I must, it is my duty," he tells Loki quietly.

"Then I will attend as well," Loki says softly.

Thor's brow furrows. He was sure Loki wouldn't want to go to the feast, not wanting to be seen, preferring to stay somewhere private so that he may mourn. _The prince is full of surprises apparently_, Thor thinks, a bit surprised. "Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes. She was my mother, I would like to be there when we send her soul to Valhalla," Loki says determinedly though the tears reappearing in his eyes and the slight tremor in his voice betrays his strong demeanor.

Thor decides not to push the matter further, lest Loki has another breakdown, and nods instead. "Then we must get ready."

Loki hesitates again before he slowly gets off of Thor's lap, and he sits on the edge of the bed, looking at his feet. "Thor... How... How am I to get ready without any clothes to wear?"

Thor smiles gently and takes one of Loki's hands in both of his. "Worry not about clothing just yet, Loki. You must want to bathe first though," he states quietly.

Loki nods and looks up at Thor with a small, barely there smile. "That would be nice," he whispers as a tear rolls down his cheek.

Thor reaches up and brushes the tear away before looking behind them. "The bathing room is through that door," he says as he gestures toward it with his head. "Everything you may need is in there. Take your time, there is no rush. When you return there will be a set of clothes for you to wear laid out on the bed," he tells Loki all at once as he looks at him again.

Loki nods and stands, slowly pulling his hand out of Thor's gentle grip, and he walks around the foot of the bed towards the door. When he reaches it he stops and glances over his shoulder at Thor, admiring his obvious masculine form, before looking away. "Thank you, Thor."

Thor barely heard Loki, but he understood what he said, and he turns his head and nods, smiling lightly, and he watches out of the corner of his eye as Loki disappears behind the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope my American readers had a Happy Thanksgiving! And to my non-American readers, I jope you had a nice day yesterday!  
Thank you for all of the faves/follows/reviews! They make me happy!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Loki sits in the warm bath, the water just under his chin, silent tears falling down his cheeks slowly before dripping into the water, thinking.

He doesn't know what's going to happen next, and that worries him.

He promised his mother he would stay in Asgard, stay with Thor, but is that option still available to him? Is there still a place for him here?

Loki slides further down into the spacious bath so that his mouth is submerged but his nose is above the water. He watches as the ends of his black hair splays out slowly, and he closes his eyes.

Now he is attending this feast in his mother's honor. He does not want to go despite saying that he would. Going to this feast would mean that he has accepted his mother's death, but in reality, he has not. He doesn't want his mother to be dead. He wants her to be safe and well and happy and home with his father, but most of all, he wants her to be _alive._

Loki breathes in through his nose harshly before letting himself slip completely under the water, and he screams, and he continues screaming until he needs to resurface for air.

He pushes himself up and takes in a deep breath before shoving his wet hair out of his face. He's trembling again and his vision is blurry, he's breathing harshly and his chest hurts, he wants to scream again, and he opens his mouth to do so, but all that comes out is broken whimpering.

He curls onto his side, defeated, and he allows his sorrow to overtake him completely.

He isn't sure how long he had laid there, but by the time he decides to wash himself and finish getting ready, the water is cold and he's shivering.

Loki pulls himself slowly out of the golden tub and he reaches for the white towel he had set on the counter before he undressed. He methodically dries his body and hair before fixing it somewhat, and he walks back into the bedroom, his clothes and shoes clutched in his arms.

He looks at the bed once he walks past the bathing room door, and a small smile tugs on his lips as he spots the black and green pile of clothes on the bed.

_At least Thor is being attentive_, Loki thinks to himself as he comes to a stop by the foot of the large bed, running his fingers over the soft fabric of the dark green shirt, admiring the gold lining on the collar and the cuffs.

He sighs as he sets his own clothes down on the bed and rummages through his pants pocket, pulling out the gem that his mother gave him.

His eyes fill with tears again as he stares at the gem, but he keeps them from falling, not wanting to show weakness in front of all the Asgardians at the feast, though he fears he has already shown so much of it.

He puts the gem down on the bed and gets dressed in the clothes that was left for him, taking his time to do so, in no hurry to leave the sanctuary of this room, of Thor's room.

When he's done he picks up the gem and walks back to the bathroom. He combs his hair with his fingers before slicking it back in it's normal style. He looks at the gem in his hand and he looks up into the mirror.

Slowly Loki reaches up and separates a small strand of his hair, and he begins to braid it slowly from top to tip. Before he finishes the braid, however, he weaves the gem into his hair, in the same style his mother always wore it.

Loki stares at his reflection in the mirror for a long time after he finishes the braid. His father would always tell him that he was the spitting image of his mother, and now that he has her gem in his hair the way she always had it, he can say that his father was right.

He looks away abruptly and wrings his hands together. He turns swiftly on his heel and walks toward the bathroom door, tears stinging his eyes again.

He walks out of the bathroom and straight into a broad chest. Strong, gentle hands steady him as he staggers back slightly, and he looks up to see Thor's concerned face.

"Loki, are you alright?"

It's with those simple four words that Loki breaks down into tears and he presses his face into the taller male's chest, letting his sobs fill the otherwise quiet room.

Thor, taken aback, slowly wraps Loki's tiny, slender frame in his arms, lifting one hand to pat his hair soothingly. He looks to his left, at his mother, and he gestures for her to leave.

Frigga, understanding that Thor wants to give the Jotun Prince privacy, nods and quietly leaves the room.

Loki grips Thor's red shirt in his fists as his shoulders shake, and he faintly registers Thor speaking to him, but he can't understand the words, doesn't want to.

He feels the arms around him tighten a bit, and he slowly starts to relax, the embrace reminding him of how tight his mother would hold him when he was younger.

Thor waits patiently for Loki to stop crying, and when he does, Thor pulls away slightly and cups one of Loki's cheeks, brushing the tears away with his thumb.

He looks into red-rimmed green eyes, and before he can stop himself, he leans forward and presses his lips to Loki's forehead, holding him close. "Everything will be fine, Loki. I swear it."

And surprisingly, those words are enough to calm Loki completely and he nods, letting Thor know he heard him. "Okay," he whispers in return, burying his face into Thor's neck, as Thor rubs his back gently.

* * *

**Feedback is appreciated! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it cause it's one of my favorite chapters so far (:  
Thank you all for the faves/follows/reviews! You guys keep me writing!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Upon entering the feasting hall, all eyes land on the two princes, and Thor can sense Loki tense up under all of the scrutinizing gazes. On instinct he puts one hand on Loki's back between his shoulder blades and rubs until Loki's tense muscles relax slightly and he gently urges Loki forward by applying a slight pressure on his back.

Loki moves forward rigidly, feeling completely out of place, looking straight ahead so as not to see the looks on the faces of everyone around him. He can hear the murmurs of those that he and Thor pass, and he tries to ignore them, tries to tune them out. He and Thor are almost to their seats when the last thing Loki expected to hear catches his attention.

"... heard that he killed his mother and used voodoo to confuse Prince Thor."

Loki stops abruptly and he looks at the brunette maiden that was talking to her friend on his right.

The maiden's friend nudges her in the ribs and the brunette looks up, startled to see Loki looking at her with wide, watery eyes full of hurt.

Loki takes a step back and turns to run, but before he can take another step, Thor is in front of him, holding his face in his hands.

"Loki-"

"I can't do this Thor... I can't... I thought I could but-"

"Loki," Thor says, cutting off the smaller male's frantic, quiet, breathy rambling, and he tilts Loki's pale face up so that he is looking at him. "You can do this, Loki. I know you can," he tells him gently.

Loki stares at Thor, bringing his hands up to rest on Thor's chest, and he shakes his head. "I'm sorry... I can't," he chokes out, the tears in his eyes threatening to spill over.

"You are stronger than you think, Loki. You can do this," Thor repeats as he moves one of his hands to the nape of Loki's neck.

Loki swallows harshly and takes a deep breath. He closes his eyes to keep the tears from falling and he leans into Thor's touch. "I can't do this alone, Thor..."

"And you won't be," Thor assures him, all the sincerity in the world coating his voice.

Loki opens his eyes then and lets the breath he had been holding out slowly.

The fear, trepidation and pain in Loki's eyes is as clear as day to Thor, but he nods once and places his hand on the small of Loki's back. "You can do this," he repeats one last time before guiding Loki to their seats, sending a glare at the brunette on his way, making her cower back in her seat.

He pulls Loki's seat out on the elevated platform meant for the king, queen and both princes, and waits for Loki to sit before he takes his own seat next to him. Thor hesitates for a second before he reaches over and takes one of Loki's cool hands in his own, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles soothingly.

Loki looks at his and Thor's entwined hands and a sense of comfort engulfs him. He looks up at Thor, his eyebrows slightly raised and pulled together, and his heart flutters when their eyes meet.

They hold one another's gaze, not realizing that all the other guests have risen from their seats until a not so subtle cough of Thor's name sounds out.

Thor looks down at Fandral before looking up and standing abruptly, gently tugging on Loki's hand so that he stands as well.

Loki, confused, looks over to the golden doors and stands quickly as well when he spots who he assumes are the king and queen.

Everyone watches as Odin and Frigga make their way to their seats, bowing their heads in respect as they pass.

Loki openly stares at the king and queen as they come closer and closer, and he isn't sure what to do once they reach him. His eyes widen slightly when he realizes that they are at the foot of the steps, and he looks at Thor anxiously.

Thor, sensing Loki's anxiety, squeezes his hand gently as a reassurance, and he bows to his parents when they reach the top of the platform.

Loki decides to follow Thor's lead and bows as well. He jerks back violently in surprise when a strong hand clasps his shoulder, and he looks up to see the king standing in front of him.

Odin stares at Loki with his one blue eye and he knows that the young, foreign, beautiful prince is the right choice for his son. He gives the frightened looking male a slight nod before continuing on to his seat, leading Frigga by the arm.

Loki's brow furrows as they pass, and they furrow even more when Frigga sends a sympathetic smile his way. Before he can start contemplating their actions, however, the king begins to speak, and Loki forgets his train of thought, instantly caught up in Odin's speech.

"Welcome all to this feast in Queen Farbauti of Jotunhiemr's honor. As you all may know, Jotenhiemr was suddenly attacked yesterday. Queen Farbauti fought valiantly, not only protecting her own son, Prince Loki, but your very own prince, Thor. The queen stalled the enemy long enough to give both princes the chance of escape, and in the process was killed. This feast is in honor of Queen Farbauti's bravery and her valor. May we feast tonight and send her soul to Valhalla in the correct way." Odin pauses and looks down the table. "Prince Loki."

Loki's eyes are stinging and his body is trembling again, but he meets Odin's gaze steadily, gripping Thor's hand with his own.

"Mine kondolanser. Din mor var en stor kvinne, en mektig kriger, og en fantastisk venn," Odin continues in Loki's native language, sympathy layering his voice.

Loki can feel everyone staring at him again and his skin heats up in embarrassment as one tear escapes his eye. He nods at Odin quickly before averting his gaze to the floor. He feels Thor's thumb move across his knuckles once more, and he calms enough to keep his other tears from falling.

He knows that the king is still talking, but he doesn't lift his gaze and he blocks out all sound, wanting to be ignorant to the world around him, oblivious to the pain.

After a few minutes Loki sits down when he sees Thor move to sit out of the corner of his eye, and he stares at the table top. He doesn't notice when the servants bring out plates of food, placing them on the table in front of them, and he doesn't notice when Thor grabs his plate and fills it with food, all the while keeping an eye on him.

Loki blinks and when he opens his eyes he sees the plate and looks at Thor.

"You must eat something Loki, at least just a little," Thor admonishes as he starts to fill his own plate to the brim.

Loki looks down at the foreign food on his plate and he picks up his fork. He's not particularly hungry, the days events stealing his appetite, and he pushes the food around instead, only having a handful of bites.

The meal is delicious, and Loki wishes he could enjoy it, but all he really wants is to get out of the feasting hall as soon as possible.

After about an hour Loki puts his fork down and clears his throat, looking at Thor. Instantly Thor's blue eyes turn to him and he looks away, butterflies finding their way into his stomach. "I'm sorry, Thor, but I think that I am going to retire now," he says quietly.

Thor nods in understanding and stands, bringing Loki along with him. He walks in front of his parents and stops. "Mother, father, Prince Loki and I wish to retire," he tells them.

Loki feels bad that he's pulling Thor away from the feast, for surely the prince of Asgard is hungry after everything he's done, but Loki doesn't want to be alone, not now, so he lets Thor do all the talking as he stands next to him.

Frigga nods with a small smile on her face and she stands, taking Loki's free hand with one of her delicate ones. "Your rooms are ready, Prince Loki. I hope they are to your liking," she says softly.

Loki nods, giving her a small smile. "Thank you, your hospitality is much appreciated," he tells her quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Odin stands as well, but he doesn't touch either of the males, instead looking at Thor. "Take Prince Loki to his rooms, my son. We will send someone to inform you both of the Lighting of the Boat," he tells them solemnly.

Thor nods and bows, Loki doing the same, not wanting to be disrespectful. Thor leads him out of the hall, glad that everyone is too busy eating to notice their departure, and he walks in the same direction his own rooms are.

Loki notices this after a while and his brows knit together. "Thor?" he says hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I... I thought you were taking me to my room," Loki says quietly as he looks down.

"Indeed I am," Thor says as he looks at Loki and smiles. "Mother thought it would be best if our rooms were in the same wing of the palace," he explains as they turn a corner.

A small smile spreads across Loki's face and he looks down at their entwined hands, trusting Thor not to let him walk into any walls or pillars. "Your mother is a very considerate and kind person," he says softly.

Thor slows down and he stops in front of a set of dark double doors made of oak. He looks at Loki and squeezes his hand gently.

Like before, Loki finds comfort in the gesture and he says, "You are a very lucky person, Thor Odinson," as he looks at Thor through his thick, dark eyelashes.

Thor gently tugs on Loki's hand and pulls the young prince into a tight embrace, one hand finding its way into Loki's thick hair, wanting to comfort him, to make him feel safe.

Loki wraps his own arms around Thor and rests his forehead on Thor's broad shoulder, letting out a long, quivering breath.

After a few seconds the pair pulls apart and Thor looks at the door and turns the knob, pushing it open.

Loki follows Thor inside and his eyes widen. He thought that when Thor's mother said 'rooms' she meant a bedroom with an adjoining bath. He hadn't envisioned a room the same size as Thor's own. More than that, he hadn't expected his rooms to be done in his favored colors.

He walks forward, not noticing that Thor lets his slim fingers slip through his own meaty ones, and he studies the dark brown leather couch, the low glass table in front of it with candles of all sizes on top of it and the black fur laid across the front of the fireplace. He turns his head and gasps quietly as he walks toward the floor-to-ceiling bookshelf against one of the walls filled with books. A true smile graces his features as he runs one finger down the spine of a particularly thick book with gold engraved letters.

Loki continues to explore his new rooms and Thor watches him as he leans against the door frame of the bedroom, happy that his betrothed is finding such happiness from the simplest things. The little gasps of surprise make Thor smile softly, and the smile on Loki's own face makes his heart beat harshly in his chest, and he finds that he wants to see that smile every day for the rest of his life.

"Thank you, Thor."

Thor blinks and realizes that he had been staring. Thankfully Loki didn't seem to notice, and Thor straightens up. "For what?" he asks.

"For everything," Loki says as he lifts his gaze from the large bed covered in green, black and gold sheets to look at Thor.

"We are betrothed, Loki," Thor reminds him gently and he pushes away from the door frame to walk closer to the other prince.

"Are we?" Loki asks quietly, voicing one of the thoughts that had been plaguing him since the moment he woke in Thor's bed that afternoon. He looks down at his clasped hands and continues. "After the attack I'm not sure Asgard could benefit from an alliance with Jotenhiemr," he says sadly, almost painfully.

Thor comes to a stop in front of Loki and he places two fingers under his chin, tilting Loki's face up. "No it can't, but Jotenhiemr can," he whispers.

Loki's eyes widen but before he can respond Thor removes his hand and takes a few steps back. "My rooms are across the hall. If you need anything, whether it be help or just some company, don't hesitate to come by," he says with a light smile.

Loki blinks and he nods, deciding to accept Thor's kindness wholeheartedly and not question it.

At that moment a soft, distant knock interrupts the silence and both princes head toward the main room.

Thor opens the door and a maid with simple clothes bows to them before she looks at Loki. "The Lighting of the Boat is about to take place, my prince."

Loki stiffens slightly but he nods anyway. "Thank you for informing me."

With that Thor excuses the girl and she bows before leaving.

Thor closes the door and he looks at Loki's closed off face. "You do not have to go if you do not wish to."

Loki thinks about that, but he shakes his head. "I want to go," he says determinedly.

Thor nods and extends a hand. "Then let us go."

* * *

**A/N:** **Norwegian translation: Mine kondolanser. Din mor var en stor kvinne, en mektig kriger, og en fantastisk venn - My condolences. Your mother was a great woman, a powerful warrior, and an amazing friend**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another chapter! This is the only story that I've had regular updates with, and I'm proud of that!  
I hope you guys like this next chapter!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Loki tosses and turns on his new bed, not able to get comfortable. Though the bed he was given is comfier than his own bed back home, it feels wrong.

He turns on his side restlessly, the sound of the sheets shifting beneath him being the only sound, and he looks out of the window, staring at the bright moon and the stars.

_They were brighter in Jotenhiemr_, he thinks as he sighs and looks away.

Loki pushes himself into a sitting position on the bed, the sheets pooling in his lap, and he leans forward, resting his face in his hands, putting pressure on his eyes with the palm of his hand.

He's so tired, but his mind refuses to shut down. He can't stop thinking of everything and it is slowly driving him mad. He has been laying here for hours, trying his damnedest to get some form of rest, and all he has managed to do is work himself up into this... mess.

After The Lighting of the Boat Thor escorted Loki back to his chambers, and all Loki wanted to do was curl into a ball on the floor and cry.

Instead Loki got dressed in the sleep clothes left for him in one of the drawers and got into bed, hoping to fall into a sweet, dark oblivion, but of course, he has no such luck.

Loki falls back onto the pillows behind himself and he groans quietly, rolling onto his stomach, his face lolling to the side. He opens his eyes and he spots his room doors.

He bites his lower lip as a thought comes to him, and hesitantly, he pushes himself up and places his bare feet on the cold stone floor. He stands and reaches over, pulling on an emerald silk robe.

Loki walks out of his bedroom and toward the living area of his chambers. He walks up to the doors and slowly pulls one of them open. He cautiously sticks his head out of the door and looks both ways down the long corridor.

It's empty and Loki breathes out in relief. He walks out of his rooms completely, closing the door quietly behind himself, and he walks across the hall toward Thor's own double doors.

He hesitates as he raises his hand, but a few seconds later he knocks and waits. When nothing happens Loki clutches his robe, the cold of the dark corridor making its way under his skin, and he knocks once more.

Again, nothing happens, and Loki considers heading back to his own rooms, but he knows he will go insane in them, and he doesn't want to be alone.

Slowly he reaches out and grabs the handle. He sucks in a breath and turns it, pushing the door gently. Loki peers into the room, but it's dark just like the hallway, and he spots no one in it. He walks in, shutting the door quietly, and he makes his way toward the bedroom.

The door is open just a crack and Loki pushes it open just enough for him to slip in. "Thor?" he calls softly as he walks over to the bed. "Thor?"

Thor's eyes feel heavy as they open slowly and he lifts his head off of his pillow. "Loki? What is wrong?" he asks as he spots the other male, sitting up.

"Oh." Loki blushes furiously and he thanks the gods that it's dark in the room as he looks away. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't know you were naked," he says quietly as the sheets fall off, exposing Thor's broad chest. "I'll- I'll just... go..." he stutters as he moves back toward the door.

"Loki," Thor calls softly. He watches as Loki stops and turns slightly.

"Yes?"

"I'm not naked," Thor tells him gently. Loki turns to look at him fully and Thor smiles sheepishly at him before asking what is wrong again.

Loki looks down at his frozen feet and he shrugs. "It is nothing. I should go back to my rooms..."

"Loki, you came here for a reason. What is it?" Thor asks quietly.

Loki glances at Thor and he wraps his arms around himself tightly in an attempt to stay warm. "I just... I don't want... I can't..." He trails off and looks away, biting his lower lip again.

"You don't want to be alone," Thor says, understanding in his voice.

Loki nods and he looks at Thor.

Thor moves over in his bed and pulls the sheets aside in a quiet invitation.

Loki hesitates again, but in the end his cold feet move him forward. He takes off his robe and drapes it on a nearby chair before he climbs into the bed next to Thor, reveling in the warmth the other male's body is giving off.

Thor drapes the sheets over Loki's body up to his shoulders before he settles back down, facing the Jotun.

Loki looks at the dark red sheets as a small tinge of embarrassment creeps inside of him, coloring his cheeks once more. "Thank you," he says as he pokes at the thick fabric with his fingers.

Thor smiles, though Loki isn't looking at him, and he takes hold of his hand, warming the cool fingers with his own. "There is no need to thank me. After my grandfather Bohr died I did not want to be alone either for many weeks."

Loki looks at their hands before looking into Thor's eyes. "I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather. Were you close to him?" he asks.

Thor nods. "Very. He was king before my father, but he would always sit me on his lap and tell me stories of the foreign lands he would visit as a prince. We would go horseback riding to the Lake of Secrets or play in the gardens. He was like a second father to me," he finishes quietly.

Loki feels as though his heart is breaking as he watches sadness spread into Thor's eyes. He doesn't want Thor to understand him if that understanding causes pain. He doesn't want Thor to hurt.

Without thinking Loki takes their entwined hands and he places them over his hips, guiding Thor's massive hand to the small of his back, and he scoots closer, pressing his clothed body to the chest in front of him.

Thor is surprised at first at the contact, but that surprise is quickly replaced with comfort. He pulls Loki closer and buries his face in his dark locks, breathing in the scent of red apples and white musk, and he thinks that the scent fits Loki perfectly.

Loki presses his face into the crook of Thor's neck, and for the first time since his arrival in Asgard, he feels like he knows where he belongs.

The pair don't say anything more, they only press their warm bodies closer with intertwined legs and arms, their hair mixing together on the pillows as they drift into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Feedback is appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I totally spaced and forgot to pot this chapter earlier... Oops... But here it is! I hope you guys like it!  
Thank you for all of the faves/follows/reviews! They mean the world!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

For the next two nights Loki continues to come to Thor's bedroom in the dead of night, and Thor continues to share his bed with him.

Thor thinks nothing of it. He doesn't think of his friends, or one in specific, worrying about him because of his now constant tardiness to the training field.

Sif and The Warriors Three make their way down the corridors to the palace toward Thor's rooms quickly.

"Really Sif, you're overreacting, like always," Fandral says as he winks at one of the female servants, causing her to blush.

Sif rolls her eyes and huffs. "It is not like Thor to be late. He never misses a sparring session with us. Something is wrong."

"I agree with Fandral," Hogun says as the group turns into Thor's wing of the palace. "He has other duties to take care of."

Sif makes an unladylike snort as she continues walking forward. "If you are talking about that Jotun then you are wrong. With Jotenhiemr's attack there is no alliance. Thor would not waste his time on someone who can no longer claim a title, the would be 'Prince of Jotenhiemr' no less," she says harshly.

"Oh come now, there is no need to be so rude. What is the prince's name again? Loptr? Leif?" Volstagg asks, not wanting to be part of the discussion but also not wanting it to be known that he didn't defend the Jotun Prince if word got to Thor about the way Sif was speaking about him.

"His name is Loki, and he is not a prince," Sif states as they reach the doors that lead into Thor's rooms.

Sif doesn't knock, she only turns the knob and walks in, heading straight to the bedroom. "Have you forgotten about our sparring session already Thor, or are you afraid I will beat you agai..."

Sif trails off when she spots Thor, wide awake, stroking a black head of hair, spooning none other than the Jotun.

Thor looks up as his bedroom door opens, startled. "Sif what-"

"What is he doing here?!" Sif states, almost screams.

"Sif please," Thor starts as he glances down at Loki, "Be quiet!" he hisses.

"Excuse me?" Sif asks loudly, heatedly, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"Thor?" Loki asks quietly as he stirs, his eyes opening slowly.

"_You!_" Sif points an accusatory finger at Loki, causing him to look at her and cringe, pressing himself into Thor's bare chest further. "What do you think you are doing here?! You do not belong here! You do not belong anywhere near Thor! You should not be in Asgard! You should have died alongside your mother!" Sif screeches, instantly regretting her words as she stares at the Jotun.

"Sif enough!" Thor commands, but it's too late.

Loki shoves the sheets off of himself as tears stream down his face and he runs for the door, pushing past Sif and The Warriors Three on his way out.

Thor gets out of bed quickly and grabs the closest shirt, pulling it over his head, intending to go after Loki. He glares at Sif, her eyes wide and afraid at the severity of the anger in his own.

"Are you proud of yourself?" he asks her harshly.

"Thor-"

"Look at what you've done! Loki was already in pain, already mourning! The last thing he needed to hear was your jealousy-filled rampage!" Thor screams.

"Thor I-"

"What?! You're what Sif?! Sorry?" Thor questions loudly as he pulls his boots on. "If he gets hurt or hurts himself due to your ill temper and hate I will never forgive you," he tells her, truth ringing in every syllable. He runs out of his bedroom then, ignoring the other three completely, hoping he will be able to catch up to his betrothed.

He's about to run down the hall when he notices that Loki's room doors are wide open. He turns and walks right in but he doesn't need to look far. He rushes forward, not caring about the shattered remains of the glass tabletop or the candles spewed on the floor. All he cares about is the blood flowing from Loki's hands and the bottom of his right foot.

Loki sits in the middle of all the glass and he stares blearily at his blood, numb to the pain in his hands, knees, shins and foot.

He can't help but think that what that woman... Sif is what Thor called her... That she was right. Is right. _I don't belong here..._

Thor kneels down in front of Loki carefully, and he cups his cheek, wiping away his tears with his thumb. "Loki..."

Loki blinks and looks up, and a shuddering breath passes through his lips. "She is right, Thor... I should have died alongside my mother," he says, his voice low and thick.

"No, Loki. She is wrong. You belong here, in Asgard. Would your mother have sent you here with me if she did not believe it was the right path for you?" Thor asks gently.

Loki can't argue with Thor on that point. His mother would have kept him home if she thought that the arranged marriage was not the best thing for him.

Thor takes Loki's silence as an affirmative answer and moves closer. He carefully slips one arm underneath Loki's legs, the other coming around to support his back, and he lifts him up, removing him from the shards surrounding them. He walks to the couch farthest away from the glass and he sits with Loki in his lap.

He looks at the pieces of glass embedded in Loki's hands and knees, and he seethes. _If Sif had kept her temper in check none of this would have happened._ He reins in his anger and pushes a strand of hair out of Loki's pale face.

"We should get you to the healers," he tells Loki gently.

Loki nods as the pain begins to register, and he bites his lower lip to keep himself from whimpering.

Thor stands slowly, cradling Loki in his arms.

Loki lays his head against Thor's broad chest and he closes his eyes, carefully wiping his tears away with his wrist, feeling his warm blood drip onto his sleeping clothes. "Do your healers use Healing Stones?" he asks softly.

"What are Healing Stones?" Thor asks as he walks out of Loki's rooms. He spots Sif watching them with wide, pleading eyes from the doorway of his own rooms, and his features harden as their eyes briefly meet.

"They're stones the healers at home use on those that get wounded," Loki answers, unaware of Thor's quickened pace.

Thor's brows furrow. "Oh. How do they work?"

"The stones have special properties that can heal even the most fatal of wounds when crushed. They are usually used in times of war due to how rare they are. However, people with high standing and a title carry them around with them..."

Thor looks down when Loki trails off. "Loki?"

"My mother... She gave me hers earlier that morning... Said I might need extra... She could be alive now if... If she hadn't..." Loki chokes on his words as new tears begin to fall, and he hates himself for being so weak and for showing such emotions in public, and he screams as his anger flares, his body tensing in Thor's arms as the breath leaves him.

Thor stops walking and he holds onto Loki as the young prince slumps against him once more, breathing heavily. When Loki screamed his own eyes teared up, not out of pity, but because of how much anguish the single yell held.

"She could have lived," Loki says brokenly.

"Do not blame yourself, Loki. No one could have known what was going to happen. Your mother did what she thought was right," Thor soothes.

When Loki says nothing else Thor continues walking to the healing room, hoping that his words sink into the foreign prince in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Feedback is appreciated (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I'm posting this chapter a few days early cause I may not be able to post it on Friday as usual.  
I hope everyone likes this chapter! I think it's the longest yet!  
Also, I hope everyone has a happy holiday! Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it!  
Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Loki winces and grips Thor's hand tighter, ignoring the strain of the bandages on his hand and the pain the action causes, as the young healer pulls a particularly large piece of glass out of his other hand.

Loki has a high tolerance for pain, growing up in a place covered with fallen glaciers on the ground as a child has made that so, but it doesn't mean he has to like it, or has grown used to it.

"Ah," he exclaims quietly when the healer rubs a black balm into the cut none to kindly, his eyes watering with the pain.

Thor is about to say something to the girl, but before he can so much as open his mouth, another voice cuts him off.

"Gently Gird. We want the prince to be able to use his hands, not just have them for decoration."

Both of the princes look up to find the source of the voice is another girl, though she looks slightly older than Gird.

The girl has white skin, though it's nowhere near the paleness of Loki's own fair skin, blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

Loki's gaze shoots back down to his hand and he whimpers as he sucks in a breath when Gird slips one finger directly into the gaping hole she's attempting to rub the balm over.

The taller female rushes over and swiftly pulls Gird away from Loki. "Why don't you go restock the shelves while I take care of Prince Loki," she suggests as she pushes Gird toward the other room before sitting in the stool directly in front of him. "Sorry about that. We tend to not let Gird do any of the actual healing here. Had I known she was the only one in when you both came I would have rushed straight over," the girl states with an apologetic smile. She looks at Loki's hand and frowns. "She didn't even use the correct balm," she mutters before looking at Loki's other hand. "Did she use this stuff on that hand as well?"

Loki nods and swallows, just wanting the pain to stop. He leans onto Thor's arm, the single braid in his hair hitting Thor's chest as the girl walks away to gather the correct supplies, and Thor wraps an arm around Loki's shoulders. "Healing Stones do not hurt this much," he whines quietly, burying his face into the crook of Thor's neck.

Thor rubs Loki's arms soothingly, "Do not worry, Loki. You are in good hands now. Virginia, or Pepper as she likes to be called, has healed me many times. She knows what she is doing," he reassures.

"Pepper... What an odd name for an Asgardian," Loki says quietly.

"And I would agree with you if I _were_ Asgardian," Pepper states with a smile as she sets a bowl with water, a towel, bandages and another pot of balm down next to Loki.

Just then a guard walks in. He bows to both princes before directing his attention to Thor. "My prince, the king asks for your presence in the throne room immediately."

Thor looks at Loki, obviously hesitating.

"Go my prince, your betrothed is safe with me," Pepper says kindly as she begins to remove the poorly wrapped bandage on Loki's hand.

Loki sits up and nods in agreement. "Go, I will be fine," he states more confidently then he feels.

Thor nods and stands, passing a gentle hand slowly through Loki's long locks. "I will be back soon."

Loki subconsciously leans into the touch, closing his eyes as a sort of warmth spreads over him. "Okay." He opens his eyes and watches Thor's retreating back until Thor is gone.

He looks down at the sound of water dripping and he watches as Pepper wrings the wet towel in her hands before she uses it to gently clean the black goo from his hand. It stings a bit but it doesn't hurt, and for that he is grateful.

Loki recalls Pepper's earlier words and he bites his lower lip, wanting to ask her the question burning in his mind, but also not wanting to intrude on personal matters.

Pepper smiles when she glances up at Loki through her lashes. "I'm from Midgard," she says offhandedly.

Loki looks at her, his eyes wide. "How did you know I wanted to ask you where you are from?" he asks quietly.

Pepper chuckles as she continues her work, "Everyone wants to know once they discover I'm not from here, I figure that the crown Prince of Jotenhiemr is no different," she tells him honestly as she opens the jar and scoops up a pasty, purple blob.

Loki expects pain as Pepper takes hold of his hand and he tenses, but he barely feels Pepper's touch as she rubs the balm over the open wounds slowly. He relaxes instantly as a cool, numbing sensation engulfs his hand.

After a few seconds of staring in awe, Loki looks at Pepper and his eyebrows furrow. "If you are from Midgard what are you doing here?"

Pepper smiles again as she finishes putting the medicine on and starts rewrapping the wound. "I wanted to become a healer, just like my mother. My father decided that Midgard didn't have healing schools that were good enough, so when I turned ten he sent me here, and I've lived in the healing wing since then," Pepper says as she rips the cloth, careful not to jostle Loki's hand, and ties it securely but gently.

Loki stares at the top of Pepper's head as she begins the same process on his other hand, a sort of sadness in his eyes. "You were so young," he says quietly.

Pepper looks up, a bittersweet smile on her face. "Yes, but it was what I wanted, and still want."

"Do you miss it?" Loki asks softly.

Pepper looks back at her work before answering him. "Sometimes I do. I miss my parents, I miss the food, I miss the flowers that grow in the field, I miss my friend..."

The way Pepper says the last word makes Loki smile sympathetically at her. "Was he special?"

Pepper blushes but she nods. "He was," she says quietly. "His name-"

"Pepper," Loki interrupts gently. When she looks at him Loki looks sternly at her. "I don't want you to feel like you are obliged to tell me about yourself or your privacy just because I am a prince. You need not tell me anything if you do not wish to, understood?"

Pepper smiles then and continues cleaning Loki's hand wound. "Thank you, but I do want to tell you," she answers.

"Then go right ahead," Loki says, a smile on his face.

"Well his name is Anthony Stark, Tony for short. He's two years older than myself, tall and handsome with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He's a blacksmith of sorts, and he's very intelligent," Pepper tells him.

Loki chuckles gently, "He sounds wonderful, Pepper. Have you been to see him lately?"

"No, unfortunately. I haven't been able to go home in a long while."

"Why ever not?" Loki asks, genuinely upset.

"It's my job to train the newcomers, such as Gird. I need to teach them what balms to use and the proper way to bandage specific wounds. I don't have time to go home," Pepper says quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Loki says softly.

"It's okay, but enough about me, what about you? What was Jotenhiemr like?" Pepper asks curiously as she wraps Loki's hand in more cloth before moving to his knees.

Loki smiles and he looks at his lap. "It was beautiful. The sky was so blue and the snow so white. Every feast would be held outside around fire pits and everyone was invited. People would tell tales of their journeys while others danced around their fire to the music being played. On the nights when there were no feasts, one could look into the sky and count the stars or watch the moon move in it's orbit. Fresh snow would fall to the ground almost every night, but when it didn't my mother would take me outside the gates and we would watch the Nordlys until father would come, filled with worry, and tell us to come back to where it was warm. He would say, _'Jeg forstår ikke hvorfor dere begge liker iskaldt når du kan se på lysene der det er en brann'_, and my mother and I would just laugh at him. It was a rare occasion when my father would go with us, but when he did he would teach me the constellations or have me practice throwing my daggers. Afterwards we would all walk back to the palace and my father would sing to my mother while I read a book. I would always fall asleep and my mother wouldn't have the heart to wake me so she would have my father carry me to my rooms..." Loki's voice breaks and he sighs as he lifts his gaze, not wanting the tears stinging his eyes to fall.

He hadn't realized that Pepper had finished cleaning the cuts on his legs and foot until she took hold of one of his hands. Loki looks down at her and he blinks in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Pepper says quietly as she looks up at him from her position on the floor.

"No, don't be sorry. Thank you, Lady Pepper, for asking me to tell you about what my home was like. I want to remember it, and the best way to do so is to think of the good memories, so thank you," Loki tells her, honesty clear in his watery eyes.

Pepper gives Loki a small smile and nods. "Well, you're all done and ready to go, unless you want me to wrap your knees as well?"

"No, this is fine, thank you," Loki says politely.

At that moment Thor appears in the doorway of the healing room with a pair of black slippers and he clears his throat, catching Loki's and Pepper's attention. "Father wishes to speak with the both of us, Loki," he says as he stares between the pair.

Loki nods and he waits patiently as Pepper rolls the legs of his black pants down carefully.

"I'll have Gird deliver a salve to your room so that you don't scar. It should help you heal faster than normal, all you have to do is apply it to the cuts every night, all right," Pepper instructs as she stands.

Loki nods as he stands as well. "Alright. Thank you, again, Lady Pepper. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise, my prince," Pepper says as she bows her head in respect.

Loki turns and walks toward Thor, limping a bit as the cut on his foot starts to get agitated, no trace of any possible tears in his eyes, and he accepts the shoes Thor offers him as they walk out together and head for the throne room.

* * *

**A/N: Norwegian translation: Jeg forstår ikke hvorfor dere begge liker iskaldt når du kan se på lysene der det er en brann** - I don't understand why you both enjoy freezing when you can look at the lights where there is a fire


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't post the next chapter yesterday! My dad was hogging the computer!  
Thank you all for the follows/faves/reviews! They make me happy!  
I don't have the time to edit this so I'll fix any mistakes later!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Thor looks at Loki out of the corner of his eye as they walk down the corridors toward the throne room.

He'd heard the young prince speak of Jotenhiemr... Speak of his home. He heard the fondness and the happiness in Loki's voice when he spoke, but he also heard the sadness in it, and he feels a despondent pang spread through his chest.

Thor wants nothing more desperately than he wants to see Loki happy, truly happy, but he doesn't know how to make Loki happy, and that frustrates him.

"How do you feel?" Thor asks abruptly, surprising himself and his betrothed.

Loki turns his head and looks at Thor, eyebrows raised. "Um... I feel fine. Why do you ask?" he says quietly as he limps along.

Thor stops walking and so does Loki. Thor looks at Loki's bandages hands and he reaches forward to take one gently in his own. "You have not seen much kindness since you've arrived in Asgard," he tells Loki sadly as he looks up. "I am sorry about Sif's behavior. She usually is not this hostile."

"Which implies that she is at least a bit hostile all of the time," Loki says with a very small smile, a trace of laughter in his voice.

Thor chuckles softly as he brings Loki's hand up to his lips, kissing the white knuckles. "Aye, she is," Thor agrees as he looks down at Loki with kind eyes.

A blush spreads across Loki's cheeks as a breathy laugh passes through his lips. He looks down and slowly pulls his hand out of Thor's gentle grip. "We should get to the throne room, your father is awaiting our arrival," he says quietly, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

Thor nods in agreement and he turns, continuing to lead the way to the throne room without another word, and Loki follows a few steps behind, eyes on the floor.

Loki is lost in his own thoughts, wondering why Thor cares so much about him when they hardly know each other, that he doesn't realize that Thor has stopped walking. He walks right into Thor's back and he stumbles backward, tripping over his injured foot. He's about to fall on his own back when Thor reaches out and gets a firm grip on his upper arms, pulling him back into a standing position toward his chest.

Loki's hands clutch Thor's shirt tightly as he stares at it. "S-sorry, I'm sorry," he says quickly as he loosens his grip and drops his arms.

Thor quirks a brow, amused, and he lifts Loki's chin gently, a smile on his face. When Loki looks at him Thor's smile broadens and he says, "It is alright, there is no need to apologize, Loki."

He releases his grip on Loki before the smaller male can say anything more, and he walks toward the golden double doors, trusting Loki to follow as the guards pull them open.

Loki does follow Thor, and as he passes through the rune-engraved doors a sort of uneasiness grips his heart. He feels tiny in this room, unimportant, and he doesn't like it.

He picks up his pace so that he's next to Thor as they cross the room toward the golden throne at the other end. Loki suddenly realizes that he's still in his blood covered night clothes, and he tugs on the long sleeve of the dark green shirt, feeling uncomfortable and underdressed.

He has only met the king and queen once, and at that time he was dressed properly, yet he still felt out of place.

He looks up and sees Odin sitting on the golden chair, watching them as they approach, and it takes all of his willpower to not look away when his green eyes meet the piercing blue one.

They stop directly in front of Odin and Loki watches as Thor places his fist on his chest and bows. He mimickes Thor's posture and he watches out of the corner of his eye.

"My son, Prince Loki, I wish to speak with you both," Odin states as he looks at the top of Loki's head.

Thor straightens, and so does Loki, and they quietly wait for Odin to continue speaking.

"As you both know, you are to be wed so that an alliance can be made between Asgard and Jotenhiemr," Odin says loudly enough for both princes to hear him, looking between the two. He takes a deep breath before continuing. "Unfortunately, the attack on Jotenhiemr changes many things."

Loki's body tenses immediately and his heart begins to pound ferociously in his chest, his eyes hardening.

"Father, what are you saying?" Thor asks loudly, looking at Odin.

"What I am saying, Thor, is that there is no reason for us to make an alliance with Jotenhiemr anymore," Odin says as he looks at his son.

"Father-"

"Allfather," Loki interrupts as he takes a step forward, his voice surprisingly steady. "You know just as well as I that there is reason for Asgard to become allies with Jotenhiemr."

"And what reason is that?" Odin asks as he turns his gaze to Loki, his face unreadable.

"That Jotenhiemr needs your help now more than ever before," Loki answers in a cool, steely voice full of authority.

"That is not reason enough for me to send my men to die," Odin answers harshly.

Loki falls silent for a few seconds, waiting for Odin's echo to fade before he speaks again. "You have given me sanctuary here, Allfather, but if you will not make this alliance and help my people then I will take my leave," he tells Odin resolutely.

Odin raises a skeptical brow. "You would leave the safety of Asgard?"

"Yes," Loki answers, ignoring the twinge of guilt in his chest when he hears a sharp intake of breath behind him.

"Where would you go?" Odin asks.

"Back to my home," Loki tells him. "I will not stay tucked away while my people suffer."

"You would be killed the second you set foot in Jotenhiemr," Odin states.

"Better to die alongside my people than be locked away in a place where I am of no use. I have a duty to them, and I intend to fulfill that duty no matter how dangerous," Loki says, sounding as though he has made his decision.

Thor steps forward and takes a hold of Loki's hand, catching his attention. "No! What are you doing?" he asks as he searches Loki's face.

"What I must," Loki answers as he pulls his hand out of Thor's grasp.

The room goes silent and Thor, just like his father, stares at the young prince.

Thus far Thor has only seen Loki's mourning, his sadness, but this side of Loki... It reminds him that Loki is a prince, and that he has his own priorities, his own duties as well, and the idea of Loki riding to his death has his heart racing in worry.

The silence in the room stretches on until Odin smiles and begins to laugh.

Loki's face hardens with anger and he growls. "Do not belittle my decision and do not mistake my words as folly, Allfather."

"My dear boy," Odin says as he stands and walks toward the Jotun prince, "I am doing nothing of the sort. I only wished to see your reaction if the possibility of Jotenhiemr, of your home, not getting help was presented to you." Odin stops in front of Loki and clasps his shoulder.

"What?" Loki says softly, a shocked yet relieved expression on his face.

"You will make a fine companion for my son, Loki Laufeyson of Jotenhiemr," Odin says more seriously this time.

"So does that mean-"

"Yes, my son. You both are to be wed before the end of the week," Odin tells them both.

Loki closes his eyes and lets go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding as strong arms wrap around him, pulling him toward a broad chest. "Thank you, Allfather," he breathes as his body begins to tremble lightly.

Odin nods and heads back to his throne. "Your mother, Thor, is making the arrangements as we speak. You both would do well to stay out of her way," Odin says.

Both princes nod and Thor releases Loki though he stays nearby as he looks at the pallor of Loki's already pale skin.

Odin smiles once more at them both from his seat and he nods as well. "I've said what I needed to. You may both go," he says kindly.

Thor bows again and so does Loki, and together they make their way toward the throne room doors.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like this one cause I really do!  
Also, I wasn't really in the right frame of mind last night to beta this and I'm just too lazy too now so I'll fix any mistakes later (:  
Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The second they are alone in a corridor Thor pulls Loki into a tight embrace, happy that his father decided to finalize the alliance with Jotenhiemr.

Loki wraps his own arms around Thor's shoulders, resting his forehead against the crook of Thor's neck. He can't believe that Odin has decided to go through with the alliance, and he's so flooded with relief that he's trembling lightly and he feels slightly light headed, but most of all he can't believe that he will be married to the man holding him before the week is over.

Thor can feel Loki shaking, and he pulls away. "Loki, are you alright?" he asks as he lifts a hand and combs his fingers through Loki's dark hair.

"I am fine, just shocked," Loki answers as his arms fall to his sides and he looks into Thor's kind, blue eyes.

"By what?"

"By the fact that we will be united by marriage in less than four days," Loki says quietly.

Thor looks down at their feet, his brows coming together as a small frown forms on his lips.

He hadn't thought of the time span from here to the wedding. All he could think about was finally being married to Loki and being able to help his people. "Do you wish the circumstances to be different?" Thor asks as he lifts his gaze.

Loki looks down this time as he thinks about that question. "No," he whispers after a few seconds, and he looks up at Thor through his black eyelashes.

Thor smiles warmly then, and the hand in Loki's hair moves to the single braid.

Thor takes the gem weaved intricately in Loki's hair in his hand and he studies the color, so similar to that of the young prince's eyes yet not bright enough or as beautiful, before letting it fall back onto Loki's shoulder. "Good," he whispers back as he cups Loki's cheek.

Loki's heart is pounding again and his breath catches in his throat. He looks at Thor's lips before looking back into his eyes, and before his mind can process what is happening, he feels soft, warm lips press gently against his own hesitantly.

Loki moans quietly in the back of his throat as his eyes slip closed, and his arms find their way around Thor's shoulders once more, pulling him closer. He feels a tongue sweep gently against his lower lip, and he opens his mouth, allowing it entrance as the kiss deepens.

Slowly Thor moves forward, enjoying Loki's taste, making Loki step backward, and he continues moving forward until he has The Jotun prince pressed against the wall.

His hands roam over Loki's toned yet slim body gently, causing Loki to quiver more than he was earlier, though this time it is with excitement and not shock.

Thor pulls away first, and he begins to press small kisses to Loki's long, pale neck, occasionally sucking and biting on it.

Loki gasps quietly as he looses himself to the sensations coursing through his body, and he tangles his hands in Thor's hair as he tilts his head back, giving Thor more room to move.

Small, quiet moans pass his lips as Thor continues his ministrations, no doubt leaving marks, but when Thor lifts one of his legs and wraps it around his waist, pressing their arousals together, his eyes flutter open and he puts his hands on Thor's chest, pushing lightly.

"Thor, wait," he says breathlessly.

Thor pulls away, but he doesn't let go of Loki. "What is it?" he asks huskily.

"Wait... Please," Loki says as he applies more pressure to Thor's chest.

"Why? Don't you want this?" Thor asks as he moves his hips slightly, rubbing himself into Loki gently, not wanting to frighten him.

Loki grips Thor's shirt tightly and he bites his lower lip as he moans again, his eyes falling closed. "I do... You can feel how much I do... But please... Wait," he pants as he forces his eyes open though they threaten to close once more when Thor moves his hips again.

"Why?" Thor asks again before resuming his sucking on Loki's neck.

"Be-because we're getting m-married in less then fo-oh... four days," Loki pants as he stutters, arching into Thor's body. "I w-want our first night t-together to be s-special," he says before he moans again, not able to keep his eyes open any longer, his body moving moving shamelessly against Thor's own.

Thor stops and pulls away again as Loki's words hit him. He looks at Loki's flushed face and realization dawns on him. "Loki are... Are you still a virgin?" he asks softly as he cups Loki's neck, feeling his frantic pulse underneath his finger tips as he lets go of Loki's leg.

Loki's eyes open slowly, his pupils blown, no viridian visible in them at all, when he feels the gentle grip on his thigh loosen and he brings his leg back to the floor, and he nods. "Yes," he says quietly as he looks down, embarrassed.

Thor smiles and he moves his hand underneath Loki's chin, guiding his sight upward. "Why didn't you say so before?"

"I don't know," Loki says quietly, his voice shaking. "I suppose I did not want you to think less of me because I am inexperienced," he finally says.

"How could I think less of you? A being such as yourself... So beautiful and exotic, yet you are still pure when you could have had any man or woman you wanted. I envy you for waiting, I wish I had," Thor says quietly as he runs his thumb slowly over the flesh behind Loki's ear.

"Really?" Loki asks as he looks up at Thor.

"Yes. Of course I will wait and be patient," Thor whispers.

"Thank you," Loki says, and his heart rate slows as their arousals slowly go away.

He doesn't protest when Thor pulls him into a gentle embrace, instead resting his head on Thor's shoulder, enjoying the comfort and safety he feels in these arms.

After a while Loki reluctantly pulls away and takes Thor's hand in his own bandaged one. "We should go get dressed and find something to eat," he says, and Thor nods in agreement.

"Aye, I'm starving," Thor says as he moves forward and leads Loki toward the dining hall.

Loki laughs gently at that. "You eat as though you've been starved your entire life, Thor."

Thor stops walking but he continues pulling Loki closer. "I have been starved all my life," he says as he brings Loki flush against his chest.

"Starved of what?" Loki asks, his voice trembling.

"Of you," Thor replies before he kisses Loki once more, slowly and gently.

Loki melts into Thor as he kisses him back, and for the first time since arriving in Asgard, he knows he belongs with Thor.


End file.
